Traumatic events
by MechaMax
Summary: AS/S. Scorpius find a kid crying in an empty corridor and decides to be nice. Perhaps he will regret it for the rest of his life...
1. Chapter 1

This story involves a hint at James/Neville, but nothing much.

* * *

><p>It was not as if Scorpius wanted to ask what was wrong. It was not as if he wanted to be nice. It just happened to be that Scorpius was the only one around and when someone is crouching in a corner, crying, you don't walk away whether you are named Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter or Winston Churchill. Maybe you would if you were named Tom Riddle, but Scorpius wasn't and thank Merlin for that!<p>

"Is something wrong?" Scorpius asked with a caring voice, regretting it the second later.

"Everything is wrong!"

There was an exception if you were lucky enough to have Malfoy as your surname. Then you would indeed walk away if it was a Potter who was crying. By Scorpius feet sat the youngest Potter boy. He hadn't even bothered to raise his gaze to see who was talking to him. He had his head between his knees with his hand resting at his neck. If he had known who was standing in front of him he probably wouldn't have answered.

"Is that really something to cry about?" Scorpius surprised himself with the question. He didn't know why he bothered.

"Yes! It was traumatic..."

"And what may this traumatic event have been?" Suddenly Scorpius knew why he was staying. The boy was showing such weakness in front of him and that felt good. A weeping Potter by his feet, it felt pretty darn good.

"James and Neville!" the boy exclaimed.

Scorpius looked around. Still no one there. He looked back at the boy and not until he realised the boy was still facing the floor it wasn't that he had seen two people but that the two people was the traumatic event. Scorpius felt silly and stupid but didn't even admit it to himself. Instead he tried to remember who Neville could be. It took him a long silent moment to realise it was probably the Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom.

"I can't see what would be so traumatic about the two of them?" Actually Scorpius could see what would be traumatic about them. If he had to spend more than a minute alone in their company he would probably be driven mad. Potter on the other hand knew them well and shouldn't be as bothered. Probably.

"It was! My own brother... and daddy's friend... who's also our teacher!"

The dark haired boy pulled his hair in frustration. Scorpius watched him with a bored sigh. He was getting tired of playing nice just to feel superior. He hadn't made the boy feel this pitiful and so the harvest didn't feel good at all. Still Scorpius didn't even bother to hide the bored expression on his face.

"I still don't get what was so traumatic," he stated with a voice that seemed a little bit irritated, still the boy at the floor didn't get it.

It all changed in a second. Scorpius was not expecting the answer.

"They were snogging!"

Albus titled his head and looked up at the blonde. They made eye contact but Albus didn't seem to care that it was Scorpius who was standing in front of him. He probably wouldn't have cared if it was Santa standing there. Scorpius on the other hand cared a lot that it was Albus on the floor. His face was flushed and his eyes were glistening.

He was fucking cute!

Scorpius tried to not only collect his thoughts but also remember how the hell to breath. It was as if that one look had made his whole world collapse and he had to put the pieces together. Quickly! But it wasn't easy and Scorpius felt like he was going mad.

"Are you sure they were... snogging?" Scorpius forced himself to speak. His voice was shaky and he felt really ridiculous, but the boy on the floor didn't even seem to notice.

"Yes! I couldn't have been mistaken... Locking lips," the boy shrugged as he said the words, "touching and I think they weren't far from stripping out of their clothes."

Scorpius couldn't imagine why two guys would strip out of their clothes together but didn't bother with that thought for long. He was still picking up the pieces of his life, being careful not to pick up the thought that the boy in front of him was cute.

"I had never even imagined two guys could do that! And if they could, I never expected the ones to be doing it would be _them_. I don't know what to do..."

"Maybe it isn't that traumatic?"

Scorpius didn't know what he was doing. Maybe he had dropped his whole world again, but this time he didn't bother with fixing it. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, much to both his and Albus' surprise. They stared at each other. Scorpius loved those green eyes that he had always hated. Before he knew it he had leaned forward and pressed his lips against the dark haired boy. He hadn't kissed anyone before, he was only twelve, but it felt so very good he decided in that moment that he was a naturally good kisser.

Albus on the other hand didn't have time to think of anything like that. He could barely comprehend the situation. The lips were soft and caring as they pushed against his own, and it didn't gross him out, but he felt panic growing inside of him. He didn't know how long until he had pushed Scorpius away and was staring at the boy who was suddenly lying on his back.

"What are you doing?" Albus asked and covered his lips with his hands.

"What I'm doing? What are you doing? I could've seriously injured myself!" Scorpius sat up, rubbing his elbow which felt a little sore.

"Me? You were bloody kissing me!" Albus exclaimed and pointed to his mouth.

Silence fell for a second and they both had time to breath.

"I was, wasn't I?" Scorpius asked as if he hadn't even been there.

"Yes! You! Why?" The last word was said with worry. As if he was worried it was just a new way of messing with him.

"I don't know. You asked for it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"What are you trying to prove?"

"I don't know!"

It was odd. The whole situation. The kiss wasn't the oddest part though, even if one would want to think so, but Scorpius was still on the floor. Not only hated he to be on floors in general but he also wouldn't stay in an awkward situation like this. Normally he would be able to blame it all on Albus and then run off, avoiding trouble. Now as he stayed at the scene neither of them knew how to handle it.

"You still feel like it's totally weird and traumatic with two boys kissing?" Scorpius forced the words out of him. It was what he was thinking and was the only thing he could think of saying that wouldn't keep them arguing like two babies.

"I don't know," Albus' seemed to hesitate. "Maybe a little. But it wasn't like I thought it would be. Don't you think it's weird?"

Scorpius felt his cheeks get warmer. He looked down into the floor in a try to hide it from Albus but he was getting stared down by him and the boy couldn't have missed it.

"I hadn't really given it any thought until just minutes ago," Scorpius said and pulled his legs closer to his body. "But I don't know. What did you think? I'm a good kisser, right?" Scorpius ignored that he was blushing and looked up at the boy with a smug smirk. Albus averted his eyes the instant he met Scorpius'.

"You are a fool, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius took a chance. He didn't know what was going on and he felt pretty good with sitting with Albus there on the floor. Albus didn't seem to hate it either. Scorpius shifted and sat on his legs. He leaned forward and put a hand on Albus' shoulder. The boy flinched.

"What are you doing?"

Scorpius didn't speak but answered with his eyes. Albus got it. Within seconds Albus had pushed him away and was covering his mouth again. Scorpius giggled.

"Is that all you have in mind?"

Albus sputtered some non-existing words before suddenly running off. Scorpius smiled until the boy was out of sight. Suddenly he felt as if his world was whole again. It wasn't a nice feeling at all. He realised what he had done and how weird it was. With his face flushing red he suddenly felt out of breath. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest.

"What the hell have I done?" he asked himself with a great urge to start hitting head against the wall in front of him.

* * *

><p>Please review if you like it.<br>It might inspire me to write a second chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

****I decided that since it's my birthday (23/12) I will spend the night to write fanfics and update ALL of my fanfics here at until Yule/Christmas!****

**And this chapter may seem a little out of place but I promise that they are related. Just keep reading and you will get it~**

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy would without hesitation describe himself as a guy who lived life to the fullest. He was a really handsome boy and pretty popular amongst other Slytherin students. He thought that he was even close to getting his first girlfriend but wasn't really sure she was good enough for him. Melina Morcott was a very cute girl with dark, curly hair and a slightly tanned skin. Scorpius wasn't sure he really liked her though. She had a bit of a bad mouth and reeked with self-confidence whenever she opened her mouth. Scoprius didn't mind that he himself was the same way but couldn't stand the girl being like that, it didn't matter how much she fancied him. And it was a fact that only the best was good enough for someone like Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

It was Christmas time and Melina had asked Scorpius to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. He wouldn't but hadn't told her yet. He planned to tell her after dinner since he was going to eat with her. Even though Scorpius didn't really want her as a girlfriend he wasn't totally against the idea of other people thinking they were an item.

The lesson with Gryffindor was just about to end. The teacher chatted on about how you should never put a dragon tongue in cold water and how the kettle could explode if anyone was stupid enough to add Pruina Florbius to such a brew. When the lesson was over the teacher stormed out of the classroom, mumbling about how no one understood his genius. The students took it cooler and started walking out, one at a time. Scorpius was one of the last to leave. In the corridor outside the dungeon classroom he could see Melina waiting for him.

"Wait for me!" Scorpius heard an annoying voice behind him when he was just in the doorway. As a reflex he turned to the sound and just by his side he saw Albus who was about to run past him. It turned out that he wouldn't be able to do that.

As if an invisible wall had been placed in front of them they suddenly hit it, almost crushed their noses and fell to the ground. Cursing and upset Scorpius hid his nose under his hands (as if that would make it any better) while Albus seemed to be totally confused. The boy had not expected to run into a wall.

"What the hell just happened?" Scropius yelled and stood up again, still holding his nose. He held out one of his hands and felt the invisible wall again. It was probably some force field of some sort and Scorpius guessed the culprit was still around. He looked down at Albus. "Did you do this?" he asked but changed his mind a second later. It was obvious the boy wasn't behind it. He was still out of it and had just been able to sit up when Scorpius spoke to him. No one was stupid enough to run head into a wall just for pranking someone else, not even Albus Potter.

Melina and some other students walked back to the classroom after the girl had realised that the boys had fallen to the floor. She looked a little bit concerned but in her eyes Scorpius could see that she was sceptical.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not doing anything!" Scorpius yelled back but directed his anger towards the invisible wall by pushing it with all his force. "Whoever is doing this should get a piece of my mind."

"It's the Potter boy, isn't it?" Melina made a disgusted face as she looked at him. He had just started trying to figure out why in the world he was at the floor.

"No. It's someone else." Scorpius sighed. If it was Albus it would have been easier to get revenge. Or maybe this could have been revenge for something that Scorpius had done? But it didn't matter now as it wasn't Albus' fault. Albus on the other hand seemed to be quicker to catch on.

"Scorpius…" the boy said with a hesitating tone.

"Don't call me that," Scorpius hissed and didn't even bother to look at the boy.

"But look."

When Scorpius turned his gaze towards the boy he was still sitting on the floor and pointed towards the roof. Scorpius looked the point and felt a shiver along his spine. He had heard about it but never knew anyone was stupid enough to place it in a school. A mistletoe.

"Is that a mistletoe?" Melina asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Scorpius sounded as if he had given up.

"Is it like muggle mistletoes but magical?" Albus asked and looked at Melina and Scorpius. They both looked at him as if he was an idiot. They were both from pure-blood families and had no idea what the boy meant. A mistletoe was a mistletoe, wasn't it? "I mean, does it mean we have to kiss?"

"I'm not kissing you!" Scorpius turned and tried to go back into the classroom. He didn't care how he got out of the classroom as long as he wasn't in there with Albus. If he had to break a wall with a spell he didn't know he didn't care. Too bad they were in the dungeons and had no windows to break out from. Scorpius never got the chance to test how to break a wall with a spell he didn't know as there was another invisible wall behind him.

"Is there a wall there too?" Albus reached out a hand to make sure there was a wall there, looking very stupid as he did so. What was he thinking? That Scorpius was just practicing miming?

"I'll get the teacher, darling," Melina said and stopped Scorpius from raging at the boy by his feet. The girl had a sweet smile on her face as she waved and walked away. Scorpius stared after her until she was gone.

"I've heard your girlfriend teases people a lot so can we trust her to be back with the teacher?" Albus said as he found the invisible wall useful in one way as he leaned against it.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Scorpius cried. He wasn't sure why he used such a harsh voice when he said it. He used to like the idea of people thinking about them as a couple. Somehow he didn't like the tone Albus used when saying it so casually in his face.

"Really? The way she called you darling right now was so…" Albus never got to finish the sentence.

"Seriously, Potter, shut your mouth. I really don't want to talk to you when we're trapped together in such a narrow space."

Scorpius copied Albus and leaned against the invisible wall but kept to his feet unlike Albus who seemed to be pretty pleased with sitting at the floor. The dark kid seemed to get the message and kept his mouth shut for many minutes as they waited for Melina to come back.

She never did.

When Scorpius guessed there had been almost twenty minutes since she left he began to feel really uncomfortable. Not only was he tired of standing in one place but he also felt really uncomfortable with the silence. He looked down at Albus who was tiredly resting his head against his knees. The boy looked utterly bored as well.

What the hell, thought Scorpius and did one thing he hated to do. He sat down at the floor. He used the real wall in the opening to rest his back and kept staring at Albus. He wanted to have something to say but didn't. He really had no idea how to talk to him. Maybe silence was better after all?

"Could you please stop staring at me?"

Scorpius turned to ice. Not literally but he still felt every muscle in his body freeze as he heard the awkward voice speak to him. It was even more awkward for Scoprius though as he hadn't realised he had been staring and could obviously be seen from the corner of the boy's eye.

"Sorry," he said with a forced laughter. Albus still didn't look at him. "I guess she really was just teasing," Albus turned and looked at the blonde who seemed to force himself to speak. "And she is the one who wants to be my girlfriend, not the opposite around." Scorpius let out a laughter that sounded a bit too forced.

Albus giggled. Scorpius sighed with relief. He wouldn't have been able to stand the silence and tension much longer. Fighting with someone in such a narrow space would not have been a good idea.

"Except for her leaving us like this she seems nice," Albus glanced at Scorpius.

"She isn't. Well she can be, but she is too proud to show that side of her. She's not my type at all."

"Then what is your type?" Albus looked curious.

It was extraordinary how Scorpius suddenly felt totally okay to chat with the boy. Scorpius learnt something new about himself at that moment. He was more obsessed with talking than he had ever expected. It made him shiver when he realised it had taken a Potter to make him realise it.

"I must be insane to admit it but I like them sweet. You know, sincerely sweet and kind, not sweet and kind just to get their will through. Someone I will never find in Slytherin. My parents wouldn't like it if they heard that," Scorpius giggled. He stopped immediately when he realised what he was doing. Scorpius Malfoy didn't _giggle_.

"I think everyone is sweet and kind in heart. Everyone has something good within themselves, but you just have to help people find that part sometimes," Albus said and tilted his head so that he could look at Scorpius. "Like a year ago when you actually tried to cheer me up you proved to me that you really have a nice and kind side to you."

It wasn't as if Scorpius didn't remember it. He did too well and he did remember it far too often. This time when Albus reminded him he felt his face get warm and he tried to hide his face not to let it show. Being fair skinned and blond made a blush look totally uncool and far too obvious.

"You are stupid. One thing makes you think I like you or something? You will be fooled throughout your whole life, Potter."

"I'm not stupid, I'm just a little bit naïve my father says. He says that believing in kindness is one of my good sides. Unlike James who thinks I'm stupid when I say that I don't hate you. If you knew what he could say sometimes… I have forgotten the amount of times I've defended you, even though you keep doing mean things to me."

"I told you that you are stupid."

"Why don't we just kiss?"

Suddenly the mood turned completely. Scorpius had been having a warm feeling inside, thinking that even his enemy liked him made him even more awesome than he could ever imagine, but suddenly he felt cold. Why would Albus say something like that? Scorpius didn't have to ask him though, only stare at him as if he was an idiot.

"I mean with the mistletoe up there I guess it's the only thing we should have to do."

"We," Scorpius pointed between them, "will not kiss."

"We've done it before."

Scorpius was afraid that Albus would bring it up. In Scorpius mind Albus had forgotten about it or supressed it or something of that sort. Apparently Scorpius wasn't in such luck. He pulled his tie a litter to relieve himself from some pressure but realised it didn't help much. Albus was still looking at him with a serious stare that told Scoprius he wouldn't get away that easily.

"Don't bring that up, Potter," he finally said and tried to sweep it under the carpet.

"I'm hungry, Scorpius."

"Don't call me that," Scorpius couldn't look at the boy anymore. He was looking at Scorpius with hungry eyes, probably hungering for food and not Scoprius, but they looked hungry nonetheless. It made Scorpius feel even more awkward than he should. It was probably not that weird as he was sitting in such a tiny space with another boy who was asking to be kissed and looked as if he would eat Scorpius alive if he wasn't going to do it.

When they had been quiet for a couple of minutes Scorpius grew anxious. He didn't want to share his thought even with himself when he suddenly tilted his head a little, still looking another way than Albus, and spoke.

"I guess she's not coming back so…" he didn't finish the sentence as he hoped Albus would catch on.

"So what?" Apparently he didn't.

"Just… get over here."

Scorpius waved Albus to come closer and not until he was standing on all four did he get what Scorpius was saying. With a relieved smile on his face he closed his eyes and leaned closer. Maybe the boy wasn't as nervous as Scorpius when their lips gently touched but he certainly was when neither of them did anything to stop the kiss. They both kept still as if they had frozen to ice even though they were both warmer than they had been for a long time. If Scorpius had counted how many breaths he had taken during the time he would probably had been able to count to a hundred, but then again his breath kept getting faster for each and every breath.

Albus was the one to reluctantly put some air between their lips and when he did they both could hear a disappointed sigh, unsure of whom it came from. Scorpius felt an urge to stare into his eyes, those emerald eyes, but never got the chance. Albus turned towards the wall and reached out his arm. There was no invisible wall there anymore.

"It worked," Albus said.

Scorpius stood up, corrected his clothes with some swift moves before he turned towards Albus who had just stood up. "Don't tell anyone about this. Not even your brother."

"But…" Scorpius stopped him from speaking by putting a finger over his lips. He felt a little cool as he did so.

"Just don't," Scorpius said and smirked. When he wasn't in a claustrophobical space he felt his confidence return. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Albus' lips. Scropius felt a rush to his head as he did so and couldn't help but grin. "Catch you later, Potter."

Albus didn't move for almost five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was a little YuleChristmas special. Or something in that direction... And I will really keep writing about this! I really like how this ended and I have a good idea of what will happen afterwards.**


End file.
